Home is where the heart is
by RaisingTheBarre
Summary: Its the 25th Annual Hunger Games, Cameo is your typical 18year old girl in District Four. Only she doesn't want to go to the Hunger Games and bring District Four glory. So how did she become the Female Tribute? Kinda bad summary.. I promise its better inside! Rated M for a lot of suggested material.
1. Before the Sun

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of Suzanne Collins amazing characters! First attempt at a story with chapters so any advice or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!****  
**

* * *

_"I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough. "_  
_-Noah, The Notebook_

It's the faint sound of humming that pulls me from the sweet sleep. My mind starts nagging that it's cruel and unusual punishment to not be allowed to sleep in today, it is after all the last time I'm ever going to sleep in my own bed. As soon as the thought started forming; my brain registered the rough, itchy fabric under my tush. 'I know we're one of the less fortunate families in District Four but we can at least afford cotton sheets,' I heard the voice inside my head say. 'Which means…I didn't sleep in my bed last night,' the voice continued. The humming seemed to be coming closer and was now turning into a somewhat familiar melody rather than the random notes I once heard. I forced my eyes open only after I had placed the melody. There he was watching me, smiling as he pushed the hair from my eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have woken you up. I just wanted to be able to have you wake up in my arms." The handsome man beside me says. I snuggle closer to his chest and I swear I can feel him smile into my hair. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life, knowing we could both sleep peacefully without the fear of being caught." He added placing a kiss in my blonde waves.

"The fear was still there." I whispered, my arm snaking around his middle. "It wouldn't change the outcome of today either way." I mumble and he pulls me closer. We never talk about the reapings because there inst much point to it we can't change what happens, especially this year.

Three months ago our wonderful President Green announced that every 25 years the Hunger Games would take a special form in the shape of a Quarter Quell. There would be a special twist to make the Games more interesting for the Capitol audience, more horrifying for everyone in the districts. Since this year was the 25th annual games we get out first taste of what these Gamemakers have in store for us, this year the districts get to vote for whom they want to represent them in the Hunger Games. District Four being one of the "career districts" we handled the news a bit better than some of the outer districts. Typically we have a good chance of winning and bringing a tribute home but this year the district held a competition to find the most capable tributes and the top ten girls and boys we given the opportunity to campaign for the votes of the district. I've been training for the games with my best friend Caia since we were five but I didn't yearn to go to the games and bring my district glory.

I was 18 and had found love, it just happened to be with Caia's 23 year old brother Raoul. I hadn't even tried to get a spot during the competition and had no intention on campaigning for a spot either. Even after all of my hard work to appear mediocre I found myself in the top ten girls. It must have been karma coming around to pay me a visit. About two months prior to the televised announcement of the Quarter Quell Sabra, the mayor's only daughter and Raoul's wife found us in bed together.

As if sensing my tension he moves a hand under my chin and pulls my face up to look him in the eyes. "Cameo please don't talk like that." He says and I see the sadness I've been feeling reflected in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" He asks me after a brief moment of silence. I nod inching my face closer to his. "Why didn't you ask me to leave her? Why didn't you let me fight for you when she found us?" He asks me and I know this time I have to give him an answer. I can't leave him here today like the last few times he'd asked me these questions. I was positive that this was the last time I would see him and he deserved the answers.

"For the same reason that I am sure I'm going to be on my way to the Capitol by tonight." The words come out of my mouth without me thinking. I blush and I know I can't look at him while I explain; I've always had a weakness for looking into Raoul's eyes. I sit up and wrap the scratchy blanket around my body. Staring at my hands I add, "No one can say no to Sabra Welsh, she has always been very persuasive." I feel him moving behind me before his arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss is placed on my shoulder.

"Do you not think that I would've chosen you if you had asked me? You nearly broke my heart when you said we couldn't see each other anymore." He whispered placing more kisses on the sensitive skin in between words. I know he's trying to pull me back to our make shift bed but I can't anymore, not when this discussion needs to be had.

"Oh Raoul," I sigh and close my eyes as his strong hands turn me around so that I was facing him. His hands are cupping my cheeks and I know he's searching for an answer, silently begging me to look at him. "Raoul lets not pretend that even if I had asked you everything would be perfect right now." I say and open my eyes to see him opening his mouth to argue but I put a finger to his lips. "Please let me finish. You could never understand how much you mean to me. But I couldn't ask you to leave Samson, and you know that Sabra would make sure that you never saw him again if you left her for me." He let out a sigh and leaned into me, resting his forehead on mine.

"Using my son as a reason for not being with you… that's a low blow." He whispered and pulled back to lay a kiss on my forehead. "I can't choose between you and Samson. Please don't make me." He whispered again.

"I'm not the one who would be asking you to make that choice. Please let's just spend this time together, while we are still able to." I replied my hand reaching for his face now.

"I have something for you. I won't be able to make it to the justice building later, if that's what it comes to." He said with a bit solemnly. He stood up and I found that I missed his warmth as soon as he wasn't next to me. He started digging through the bag that he brought the blanket in and I can't help but wonder what he wants to give me. Finding what he was searching for he walks back over to our make shift bed and hands be a long flat box. I give him a curious glance and open the box to see a necklace nestled inside. My eyes went to his face and saw him watching me, the joy clearly visible. "It's a locket, if you open it there is another surprise." He prodded and I pulled the necklace out of the box and gently pushed the hidden latch on the side. On one side of the locket was a picture of Caia and I at the beach, on the other a picture of Raoul with Samson.

"Oh Raoul it's wonderful." I exclaim and he helps me clasp it around my neck.

"I figured you would need a token. This way when things get difficult you can open this up and see the faces of everyone that needs you here." He explains and I turn to him as a tear falls down my face. He leans in a wipes it away with his thumb. Instinctively I lean my face into his hand and he gives me a gentle smile. "Cameo I wish I could stay here in our own world forever." He starts to say and I feel my smile drop. I know he means it and I felt the same way, but you have to wake up from a dream eventually.

"That would be wonderful but highly impractical. We both know that if I don't leave soon someone is going to notice that we're missing." I reply and he gives me a sad nod. With all I have in me I pull myself away from him. The change of clothes I brought were thrown in the corner and I slowly go to retrieve them. It's been an unusually cold transition between spring and summer so my tight black pants, or leggings as Caia called them when she gave them to me along with the baggy white sweater I'm now pulling over my head will keep me warm on the long walk to my house.

Over the past few years it's become a house instead of a home. I've realized that my mom was right in her cliques; home is where the heart is, and my heart is with Raoul. Coming to terms with the fact that I'll never feel at home again after the Reaping this morning was the hardest part about going to the Hunger Games. Sure the training would be difficult and no doubt being thrown into an arena where 23 other teenagers were trying to kill me would be hard to handle. But most of those other teenagers had someone to come home to, something to fight for. Even if I come back to District Four Raoul will still be married to someone else. My parents and older sister hadn't spoken to me much since Sabra found Raoul and I together. Practically everyone in District Four had turned on me. Any time I had to go into town to buy something the merchants would either refuse me service or the price would go sky high, yet another reason for my family not to want me anymore. I could see the pain in Raoul's face when the towns people called me a whore or a home wrecker but I wouldn't let him stand up for me. Caia had been the only understanding person through all of this, she wasn't exactly thrilled that I had been sleeping with her brother behind her back but she listened to my side of the story. No one else had asked me what happened; not my parents, or my sister, or anyone in the district. If they had they would've known that I had loved Raoul since I was thirteen. They wouldn't have been so judgmental of me when they found out that I had told Raoul we couldn't be together anymore once Sabra got pregnant. That was a very dark time for me. I would have to see them together pretending to be a happy couple in front of everyone knowing it was all a façade. Caia told me that Sabra had become even more demanding and degrading while she was expecting. The longing glances my way were gone, but it was worth it when I saw how his face lit up around Samson. But I was sixteen and hopelessly in love so when his eyes started searching for mine again I gave in.

Shaking the memories out of my head I turned around to see Raoul slipping into a pair of pants, no shirt in sight. I smile at him knowing that even while I'm gone he'll have someone; his son needs him now more than before. Being a two year old Samson was picking up on Sabra's negativity and he needed a positive role model to teach him how to love. Slipping my feet into my worn brown boots, yet another gift from Caia, I walk into his waiting arms.

"I wish I could help you some way. Be there with you in the Capitol, be there to comfort you…" He starts to mumble and I stop him.

"But that isn't possible. Just know that I'm always thinking of you." I say as a stray tear falls down my cheek again.

"If you're chosen..." He starts in a low voice.

"When I'm chosen Raoul, there is no if about it." I correct him looking at the ground. I feel his chest rise as he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Fine, when you're chosen I will be there in the front of the crowd with Samson. So if you need something to hold onto we'll be there. Whenever you feel alone in the arena just know that I will be in front of the television cheering you on the entire time. Sabra thinks that by getting you out of the district I will go back to her, she doesn't know how wrong she is." He leans in whispering the last part. I pull back from him so I can look into his eyes one last time. "I love you Cameo, nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too." I whisper back to him as yet another tear falls. Before the tear has a chance to make it down my cheek his hands are on my face and he pulls me towards him. The kiss we share is gentle but passionate. We both pour everything we need to say to each other into the kiss. We finally, painfully, broke away from each other and he handed me my bag. We walked to the back door without talking. Once there he twists the handle and looks at the floor. I reach for his cheek and while he looks at me and I can see the tears in his eyes. He grabs my hand and places a kiss on my palm. We both nod and I walk into the dark morning, my heart breaking more with each step I take.


	2. Eyes on You

**A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games, I simply use the world Suzanne Collin's has created. Reviews greatly appreciated and always welcome!**

* * *

"The problem is, fairytales don't come true.  
It's the nightmares that always seem to become the reality."  
-Grey's Anatomy

* * *

I barely make it back to my house when the sun starts rising. I know I have to make it up the stairs and into my room before my parents wake up, which could be any minute. Tiptoeing as quietly as possible I maneuver the difficult path without making any noise when my sister's cat finds me outside of my doorway. Seeing the cat wasn't a bad thing, the animal usually comes and goes as it pleases; it was the loud groan type of meow that it decided to let out at this particular moment.

"Shhh." I hiss before nudging the door open just enough for me to slide in. Leaning against the door I let out a sigh of relief before saying, "just made it," under my breath. Looking up, I glance around my room. This has been my room since I was born. The blanket on my bed belonged to my grandmother and had been handed down to my mother and then to me, it would go to my daughter if I made it out of the games alive. On top of the blanket is a pile of clothes. Taking a few steps to the bed I see there is a tan blouse with navy blue polka dots that perfectly match the blue skirt. Lying beside it I see a tan belt and shoes. I shake my head; Caia knows I feel uncomfortable when she gives me gifts so it's just like her to drop it off when I'm not here.

I decide to tempt my fate by lying down and closing my eyes. No sooner than I've closed my eyes there is a loud pounding on my door.

"Cameo you need to be up. You have to get in the shower then get ready."I hear my mother yell from the hallway. The click of her heels tells me she is walking away and can't help but wonder how this morning would have gone if I was going to the Hunger Games under any other circumstances. Hopping back up I take a quick shower; not wanting to stand in the cold water any longer than necessary. Deciding I'm clean enough I turn the shower off and braid my hair so it will dry. Back in my room I grab the soft pile of clothes that I had seen before. As I pick up the top a note flutters to the ground. Picking it up I read: 'One last gift I promise. –C' Smiling I slip the outfit on and hurry downstairs. My older sister Thelma is sitting at the table with her hand resting on her stomach. She's about six months along and has become my parent's favorite child. Here I am sleeping with a married man who loves me while Thelma tricked a merchant's son into marrying her because she was pregnant, but I understand their thinking. The district knew Thelma had been pregnant at their wedding three months ago but they hadn't been caught in the act like I had, bringing shame to the family.

"Oh Cameo I didn't know you were still here or I wouldn't have eaten the last muffin." Thelma says in a voice that implies she isn't sorry at all. Deciding to take the high road I reply with, "no worries Thelma. You are eating for two now. I wouldn't want to jeopardize my niece or nephew's health because I wanted something to eat." Smiling sweetly at her I decide the high road isn't for me at least not anymore. "You might want to spend some time in my room before the reapings as well. That will be the nursery when mom and dad watch the baby for you. Why not? We all know I won't be using it after today." Thelma's mouth hangs open. My sister and I haven't been particularly close lately but neither of us has once brought up the Hunger Games, not now that there is no doubt that I'm going.

"Now now girls, let's not fight." I hear my father say as he walks into the kitchen. Dad didn't judge me when the news came out. He was just so disappointed that he hadn't spoken a word to me in almost two months. "There is an extra muffin in the cabinet." He says sitting down at the table in front of me.

"Thank you; suddenly I don't have an appetite though. I'm going to go down to the square." I say to no one in particular while holding onto my locket. I walk out of the front door before anyone can protest then I remember no one will protest me leaving. I pull the ponytail out of my hair and shake the braid out. My hair has slightly curled at the ends and is mostly dry by now so I'm not so worried about it frizzing. The walk to the square is a long one, made unbearable by the constant glares and whispers from every group as I pass them.

It's second nature now, looking for Raoul when I walk into the square. Even though I know I've already said goodbye to him, just seeing him calms my nerves. He's standing near the newly constructed stage next to the Justice Building. I'm about to look away and go check-in when I see a small group approaching him. My heart swells and breaks in the same moment. Samson is stretching his arms out desperately trying to reach Raoul, only to be restrained more by Sabra. I turn my attention to the two goons following Sabra like puppy dogs. Their broad bodies and dull brown hair make them seem complete opposites of Sabra with her long slender frame and fiery red hair. But they are alike in one way. They have the same despicably cruel mind that Sabra does, and that is the only quality Sabra ever cared to share with her brothers.

I turn my attention back to the line that is forming I front of the peacekeepers. I remind myself that if I do come back that I can't be weak and fall back into Raoul's arms again like I did when Sabra became pregnant. If I manage to come back nothing about our situation will change and I can't chance him losing Samson, I won't rip him away from his son. Stopping in my tracks I look behind me again. I need to see him happy, I can't have my last memory of him be a painful one. He's pried Samson away from Sabra and the little boy is pointing to something in the distance. Raoul follows his finger and his eyes land on me. I see his eyes taking in everything, the same way he did this morning when he woke me up. He smiles at me and realizes, a second too late, what he's done. Sabra's brothers, who had been paying attention to absolutely nothing before now, turn and see me watching their group. Without a second thought they saunter over to where I am standing with dumb smirks on their faces.

"Like what you see Jezebel?" The first brother, Hul, asks as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I close my eyes and turn my head trying to escape his touch. I hear a 'humph' and open my eyes to find Tor standing there.

"See Hul I told you she has a thing for the tall guys." He says and pulls my chin up with a finger. "How about a kiss sweetheart?" He asks and runs his thumb across my bottom lip. I pull back and trip over a small rock. Hul's arms are around me before I can hit the ground. I don't have to look behind me to know the mixture of disgust and horror on Raoul's face.

"Be careful now. You want to look your best when you arrive in the Capitol." I hear Hul whisper in what he probably thinks is a seductive voice. "The reaping doesn't start for another half hour. I think we should go have some fun. I mean you must be good if you could lure Raoul out of my sister's bed." He whispers harshly again his hand snaking further around my waist finding the tan belt. Before he can undo the latch I hear someone clear their throat from behind.

"Now boys what do you think you're doing?" Caia asks in a sweet voice. It's no secret to anyone that Hul and Tor both have crushes on Caia. Luckily for her when both boys got up the courage to profess their undying love she was already promised to someone else. It wasn't uncommon for merchant families in District Four to arrange for their children to be married once they were both ineligible for the Hunger Games. Caia's family had decided that since her chances of going to the games were very slim this year they had agreed to promise her to the son of one of the best fishermen in the district, Gregor Odair. Both Hul and Tor knew this but it hadn't stopped them from drooling over her, and Caia uses this to her advantage.

"We were just talking." Tor spits out and Hul quickly let go of my waist.

"I don't think Cameo was enjoying the conversation. Would you mind if I steal her?" She asks biting her bottom lip slightly. I feel sorry for Gregor already; Caia always has a knack for controlling the situation.

"Of course Caia. Are you coming to Sabra and Raoul's tonight? She is throwing a celebratory dinner." Hul explains hopefully while I smooth down my skirt.

"Well I have plans with someone tonight..." I see her start looking around as if she was pondering the choice.

"You can bring whoever you were planning on seeing tonight. As long as you'll promise to come." Hul begs and Tor just stands there nodding.

"Really? Oh I'm sure my parents and Raoul will love to see Gregor again." Caia replies with a smile while looking at their shocked expressions. She's grabbing my arm before I know it and we're finally making an escape. "I'll see you tonight boys." She calls back to them.

"Thank you for that." I whisper as we line up with the rest of the district's teenagers.

"Don't think I was being completely selfless. Those two make it easy." She answers with a smile and holds out her finger for the peacekeeper. "Caia Jenson." She says as the peacekeeper pricks her finger and nods. After she steps aside I step up to the table.

"Cameo Mattson." I identify myself. The peacekeeper laughs as he pricks my finger.

"Good luck." He says raising an eyebrow and sending me on my way. We walk over to the roped off area. Even though the district voted for the tributes after the competition was narrowed down we are still sectioned off by our gender and age. I suppose it was so the Capitol audience thought everyone was eligible.

"Thank you for the clothes Caia." I say looking at my feet. Caia knows I've always felt awkward taking gifts from her, but she continues to give me things saying that's what friends do. "Hul was right about one thing, I do want to look my best today." I feel a small blush creeping onto my face. Caia squeezed my hand bringing my attention back to her.

"I can't say I was being selfless with that either. I was watching Raoul when he saw you. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time." She comments and I nod. We silently agree that anything else that needs to be said will be said in the Justice Building as the Mayor steps on the stage. I try to pay attention to his speech but it's the same as every year before with the exception of explaining the Quarter Quell, which is an exact copy of President Green's speech three months ago. Before I know it District Four's escort is walking up to the microphone. She's a petite woman with light blue hair that falls in curls to her chin. Her obviously dyed hair perfectly matches her eyes, which are rumored to be dyed as well to match the sea of District Four. She's not as ecstatic or eccentric as some of the escorts I've seen on TV in the past few years but her hot pink skirt suit does perfectly match the circles of rouge on her cheeks along with her eye shadow and lipstick.

"Welcome everyone, oh isn't this an exciting year. You folks in the Districts get to pick your tributes for the Hunger Games." She says with almost no excitement in her voice. "Now let's get to the results of your voting, I know you are all anxiously waiting. Ladies first." She finishes in her monotone voice and Mayor Welsh hands her two white envelopes. She slips her finger along the edge of the first envelope to break the seal. "And your female tribute for the 25th annual Hunger Games is… wow you must really believe in her. She received every vote except for 9, Cameo Mattson." She announces and my heart drops from my chest. I feel someone squeeze my hand and turn to see Caia looking at me with tears in her eyes. Squeezing her hand back I give her a small smile and break myself away from the crowd.

The entire district is silent as I make my way to the stage. I won't show them my fear, I won't let Sabra and the people who have sent me to what might be my death know that my heart is pounding so hard I'm afraid it will break out of my chest. As I climb the five steps it takes to get to the stage I hear a lone cry from a toddler. Standing beside the escort I will myself to just look forward and ignore the sound. But without trying my eyes find him, the lone face crying while everyone else looks away from the stage shamefully. I turn my gaze away from Raoul and look over the sea of people. I have no sympathy for them, the people who let Sabra blackmail them into this. The escort is opening the envelope for the male tribute when I realize there are four votes I can't account for. I had hoped to get five votes from my parents, my sister Thelma, Caia, and Raoul for someone else but I didn't expect nine votes. "And your male tribute this year is Astor Kinnish." There is a loud whooping noise from the older boys section that brings me out of my thoughts. A tall boy with dark hair walks towards the stage. He's already playing to the crowd, looking confident and ready to take someone down. I can't believe I didn't realize that the Capitol audience will be watching and that I should be making an impression. Astor is in front of me now with his hand out. We're at the point where the tributes shake hands before being ushered into the Justice Building. I bring my hand forward and he grabs it pulling me closer to him. I look into his eyes and find a fierceness there almost as if he's silently telling me to snap out of it. Before I wan show him I understand I feel a pair of hands steering me towards the Justice Building. I look at the owner of the hands and see the peacekeeper that had wished me luck at the check in. His smirk leaves me feeling uneasy as the large doors shut behind me.


	3. Blowing in the Wind

**A/N: I don't own anything Hunger Games related. Comments and reviews always welcome!**

* * *

"In black and white I read the screen,  
all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone,  
I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And now I know just what to say,  
this doesn't happen every day."

-Aly and AJ "Something More"

* * *

I've never understood why the peacekeepers have to shove tributes down hallways. Do they not think we're capable of walking on our own or that we'll make a run for it at the first opportunity? Whatever the reason, my delightful escort is keeping a firm grasp on my arm as he steers me down a hallway and into an empty room. He shoves me in the room and I stand staring straight ahead until I hear the door click behind me. Tears are just starting to well up in my eyes when I feel a hand on my hip.

"I thought I would never get you alone." A scratchy voice floats into my ear. Alarms go off in my head, I didn't hear the door open again to let anyone in. Raoul is the only person who had ever spoken to me like that and his voice isn't that rough. I spin around and yet again see the peacekeeper standing there, the same sadistic smirk on his face. "We don't have much time so it will have to be quick." He said and grabs the front of my belt. Before I can even open my mouth to protest he has the latch undone on my belt as well as his pants. I know I can't make it around him to the door, and even if I could there would be many more peacekeepers waiting outside. Taking small steps I slowly back myself away from him. "Oh come on now, we don't have time to play Cat and Mouse." He says pulling the tail of his shirt out of his pants. My eyes get wide as I fully understand his intentions and I don't realize just how close I am to the couch until my leg collides with it and I'm sprawled across it. I didn't think it was possible but the smirk he has had plastered on his face gets even bigger. As he starts to advance towards me I close my eyes and silently wish to be saved from this by any means possible. I open my eyes to see he's two steps away; he reaches his hand towards me but stops because of the loud pounding on the door.

"Thomas! What is going on in there?" A loud voice asks. The peacekeeper who I now know is named Thomas curses under his breath and looks at me with disgust.

"You should probably fix yourself." He whispers as he tucks his shirt back into his pants. "I was just explaining to her what is going to happen." He calls back to the man on the other side of the door.

"Well lets go, her first visitor is here." The man replies. Thomas looks back at me as he buttons his pants back up and mutters, "What a shame." As soon as he's out of the room I feel a sigh of relief pass from my lips. Before it's even fully gone I'm forced to hold my breath again. My first visitor is here, and Sabra doesn't look to happy to see me.

"I thought this time was for my family and loved ones to come see me..." I hear myself say. That's weird I don't remember gathering the courage to talk to her. Sabra was four years older than me in school and one year below Raoul. She was the person who every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with in school, everyone except Raoul.

"The way I understand it was this is where people come to say goodbye. And I'm more than ready to say goodbye to you." She says her voice laced with hatred.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here Sabra. You got me sent to the Hunger Games, couldn't you just stand by the train and wave with everyone else." My voice fills the room. I don't understand how I keep talking without knowing I'm about to start.

"You are right in one aspect; I did get you sent to the Hunger Games… And I will be glued to the television waiting for your death." She answers smiling at me and I feel a shiver run through my body. "But I needed to know something before you go. When did it start? Why you?" She asks her voice smaller now, less intimidating. I'm shocked when I don't answer right away. When did everything with Raoul first start? There were so many firsts that popped into my mind. The first time Raoul kissed me, the first time we slept together, the first time we were intimate.

"I don't have an answer to that." I say, she opens her mouth to argue with me and I continue before she can say anything. "I can't give you an answer because I don't know when Raoul decided that's what he wanted. I could tell you when my crush on him became something more but I can't answer for him." She's staring at me and I can tell she won't leave without some sort of answer. "For me it was the day of the beach party after before his last reaping. I was only thirteen at the time and after school there were some guys who wouldn't leave me alone, they were teasing me about something and he came over and stuck up for me." I feel a smile coming to my lips as I share the personal memory. "He told me to never pay attention to the negative comments people make about me. It's funny because it's the advice I used to help me once everything came crumbling down. Caia convinced me it would be a good idea to sneak into the party so after her parents went to sleep we snuck out. Soon after arriving we somehow got separated. Raoul found me wandering around and told me he was going to help me find her and send us home until something caught his eye. He looked panicked and asked me if I would help him. I of course said yes and he told me that there was someone he didn't want to see and the only way to get them to go away was to kiss me. As you can imagine I was completely in shock. He was a great kisser, even back then. But I'm sure you already knew that." I say bringing myself out of the sweet memory and back to the present. Sabra still has a scowl on her face and I sigh, I must not have given her what she needed. "If you need to know anything else you'll have to ask Raoul later. Anyways I assume your time is just about up." Just as I finish there is a banging on the door and Thomas steps in.

"Your time is up." He says looking at Sabra. She turns around and walks the short distance to the door. She doesn't even look back as she walks out and I find myself slumping into the couch. The door opens again and my parents and Thelma walk in. My father walks up and wraps his arms around me, pulling into a standing position yet again.

Dad has always been adamant about the punishment matching the crime committed so it is no surprise to me when he whispers, "you don't deserve this." He holds me at arm's length and I see the fear in his eyes. Thelma comes into my vision and I see that she is crying.

"I know we didn't always get along, especially not lately. But I need you to know I didn't vote for you. You are my baby sister and I need you to know that I don't hate you." She sobs and I reach out and grab one of her hands.

"I know you didn't vote for me. I always expected you to do what is right." I say with a small smile trying to reassure her. Funny how she is the one crying when I am the one who is going to be fighting for my life.

"You have to come home. My baby needs to know his or her aunt." She says and I sigh.

"I'll try my best." I reply and my eyes scan the room. My mom is still standing by the doorway looking at the floor. I pull myself from the warm embraces of my father and Thelma and walk towards her. "Hi mom." I say in a small voice. She looks up and I see that she hasn't been crying like Thelma but she doesn't look as upset as my father did either. "You know I didn't ask for this or do it on purpose right?" I ask, a silence fills the room as I wait for answer.

Thomas pounds on the door and steps in before she answers me, ushering my family from the room. Thelma squeezes my hand on the way out and my father kisses my head and whispers again into my ear, "She is just in shock, she knows you and loves you Cameo," before walking out of the room. A minute passes with me standing there in shock. I don't realize the door has opened again until Caia arms are around me.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." She says and a tear falls down her cheek. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

"Sabra came to see me." I say and she pulls away from me. "She asked me when things started with Raoul. It was like she needed closure." I answer the unasked questions that I know Caia has.

"What did you tell her, about when things started?" She asks and we sit on the couch facing each other.

"The only thing I could tell her. That I didn't know when it became real for Raoul but I know when my crush became more than a crush. It was the night of the beach party when we were thirteen." I say and she smiles. She knows exactly what happened because she was the one who orchestrated the whole thing. She convinced me to go to the party and then confessed she sent the girl to Raoul in hopes that he would do exactly what he did to try and avoid her.

"I need you to promise me something…" she says grabbing my attention. "I can't exactly get married without my best friend so I need you to come home." She says with a small smile.

"I would love to be there Caia, I just don't know if I can. I know I have the ability to win. If I do though I plan on not seeing your brother again, even if it means locking myself in that house they'll give me." I reply and she nods.

"Well when you come back I will take care of my brother." She says and I don't miss that she said when I come back not the if I had used. There is a now familiar pounding on the door and we stand up and hug again. "But don't hate me when I say I brought you one last present." She whispers.

"I already have a token Caia." I answer her confused.

"OH I already knew about that… no this is a more personal present than a token. I love you Cameo, you're my best friend." She says and walks out of the door. I want to curl up on the soft couch again but can't will my legs to move. The past however long in this room has been emotionally draining. First Sabra coming asking questions about Raoul, then my father and sister talking to me more than in the past month, my mother not speaking to me, and then confessing to Caia I probably wouldn't be at her wedding even if I lived through the next few weeks. My hands have made their way to my face trying to hold the tears back as I hear the door open again. Since I've seen everyone I expected plus Sabra I assume my hour is up and Thomas is here to take me to the train. I pull my hands back when Thomas doesn't make a snide comment. In front of me is not Thomas, but Raoul. The tears start down my cheek but he's holding me to him before they reach my chin.

"Oh Cameo I'm so sorry." I hear him whisper as he strokes my hair. "You shouldn't be going to the Hunger Games. All of this is happening because of me. I've been so selfish." I hear him say before he plants a soft kiss on my head. I pull away from him just enough so that I can see his face but I'm still in his arms.

"Where is Samson?" I ask, his hands are now tangled in my hair messing it up but I don't care.

"He's with my parents. Lord knows they won't be getting any more grandchildren out of me so I told them if they wanted to spend any time with Samson then they have to cover for me when Sabra comes looking. I just had to see you." He admits and I can see the longing in his eyes. "I know I'm being selfish again but I don't care. I love you Cameo." I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch. Realizing I need to know the answer to Sabra's question just as much as she does, I take a deep breath.

"When?" I ask in a small voice and he looks at me confused.

"When what?" He asks not understanding my question. He's still rubbing my scalp with his finger tips and its making it more difficult to process my thoughts.

"When did you know you loved me?" I ask looking down at my lap. He pulls a hand from my hair and slips it under my chin. He pulls slightly so that I'm looking at him again.

"I've always known you were special to me. You were always around when we were growing up, I couldn't help but have a place in my heart for you. But when I actually realized I loved you….It was when we had been hanging out together for a little while. The night I went out with you, Caia, and her guy at the time to the beach. Caia went to walk whoever it was home and it was just you and me. I had been secretly hoping that we would end up alone. You were so tired from training that day that you just let me hold you, not caring who walked by. We were lying on the sand looking up at the stars, you stopped talking so I looked over and you had fallen asleep. It was then that I realized just how much you trusted me and how much I cared about you." He says a goofy smile on his face.

"Can you do something for me?" I ask holding back the tears that I know are about to start forming in my eyes. He nods and whispers, 'anything.' I give him a weak smile before continuing. "Whenever something bad happens to me in the arena I want you to bring up those memories. Remember the good times we've had to help you through." He nods understanding what I mean. There is a pounding on the door and I jump into his open arms before Thomas can drag him out. He kisses me briefly and whispers, 'I love you.' I whisper, 'I love you too' back to him before looking up. Thomas is not standing in the doorway like I expected. Instead I find Tobias, District Four's first Hunger Games winner. His hair is dark and long and hangs slightly in front of his deep blue eyes.

"Come on Raoul its time for her to get on the train." He says in a calming voice. Closing his eyes Raoul lets out the breath he's been holding. He kisses my forehead before standing up and walking through the door. "Come Cameo, it's time to go." He holds out his hand to help me up and for some reason I feel safe again with his hand holding mine.


End file.
